


When she loved me

by orphan_account



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Darling still has dem feels, F/F, Holly is freaking precious, I love Holly the most now, I wonder what Poppy did that morning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since their break-up, the young Rapunzel has had a constant shift in moods.Most days she felt lonely, some days she was happy, other days she would spend thinking about one certain girl.But for the first time ever, today was a mixture of all of these moods.
Relationships: Darling Charming/Apple White, Darling Charming/Holly O'Hair
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	When she loved me

She had no idea how someone could affect her this much.

Ever since their break-up, the young Rapunzel has had a constant shift in moods.

Most days she felt lonely, some days she was happy, other days she would spend thinking about one certain girl.

But for the first time ever, today was a mixture of all of these moods.

She awoke in the morning, Poppy was nowhere to be seen and that alone made the girl feel a little lonely.

It took her about ten minutes to get out of bed and shower, she spent her time hoping to fall asleep again, she just wasn't having a good morning.

After a cold shower, she headed to castleteria where she ordered her usual, bacon, pancakes, and some iced coffee.

She sat next to a group of her friends which consisted, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Blondie Lockes, and Farrah Goodfairy (yes they were all Royals but the Royal-Rebel conflict was long gone).

For the first time today, Holly O'Hair felt happy, and she hoped this would be how she felt all-day.

Lunch rolled around and Holly was the happiest she had been in a while, she waved and smiled at everyone in the hallway and even helped Duchess Swan with her hair dilemma on the way to the castleteria.

Everything seemed just right

At lunch, her entire friend group (except two certain people that Holly didn't notice) gathered around one big table, it was a wonderful mixture of Royals and Rebels. Holly noticed her sister was there and sat next to her.

Poppy looked at her with deep remorse and mouthed a quick "sorry"

Holly wouldn't understand why until two minutes later...

Apple and Darling came to their table, hand in hand and announced that they had been together for around two months (Holly and Darling broke up two months ago) and apologized for keeping it a secret, they just wanted it to be private for a while until they were finally ready to say it.

Soon after all Holly remembers doing was making up some lame excuse and storming off (little did she know the pair of blue eyes she loved the most eyed her with a saddened look).

All she did for the rest of the day was cry tears, tears that she had kept inside for the longest time. Some of her closest friends came to check on her (even a certain girl with blue eyes but Holly doesn't need to know that) but Poppy shoved them away, knowing that the young Rapunzel wanted to be alone and having her friends around wouldn't make things any better. 

Later that night, Holly awoke, with her face a mess and her head not thinking straight, she quietly sang a small portion of a song she and Darling used to sing sarcastically,

"When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart"

And in an even quieter tone, she muttered,

"When she loved me.."

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahah I'm trying to write again... haven't really written anything in a year so I probably suck at it now (not like I was any good to begin with)


End file.
